minicooperfandomcom-20200214-history
MINIAC's Construction Zone
FAQ Format? * What's the beep that occurs starting the car or driving when it's cold? : The "beep" or "chime" which occurs at 3°C or 37°F is a warning for the possibility of "black ice" on the road. The temperature read out on the tachometer will also flash to alert you of this possible hazard. Space-Saver Spare Retrofit Rather than carry a mobility kit to deal with a flat tire, it is possible to retrofit a space-saver spare wheel and tire under the boot of some models, a complete list of which can be found on RealOEM. 'Parts Diagram and List' : ::1 Included with Spare Wheel Carrier (1) 'Fitting Instructions' * Open the boot of the car, lift up the carpet and remove the MINI Mobility Kit or whatever may be in the cut out in the floor. ::This should reveal a rubber bung and 3 rubber covered studs. * Get under the car and remove the undertray next to the exhaust which is held in place by 2 nuts in the rear and 3 screws in front. :: This should reveal the under side of the rubber bung and 3 foam covered studs facing down. * Remove the rubber bung and stud coverings inside the boot and then secure the Protection Foil (4), Spring (5) and Spring Guide (6) to the threaded studs with the 3 Plastic Nuts (12 and 13). :: * Remove the body protection foam from plastic studs under the car, being careful not to strip the threads. :: * Secure the Spare Wheel Bracket (3) to the 3 plastic threaded studs with the 3 Hex Nuts (11). :: ::The Hex Nuts need only be tightened slightly more than "finger tight". * Place the space-saver wheel and tire over the Spare Wheel Carrier (1) and position it under the car. * Attach the Handle (8) to the Spare Wheel Carrier (1) through hole in the boot floor and pull it up so it clips into the Spring (5). :: * Secure the Spare Wheel Carrier (1) in place by fitting the Cover (7) and using a wheel brace (lug wrench) to tighten the Hex Nut (14) on the Threaded Bolt (9) of the Spare Wheel Carrier. :: * Admire the result. :: :Photos courtesy of RedMiniOne1 'Notes' * The fitting instructions above can be used for the early style Spare Wheel Carrier. :: How-To Guides The following index contains links to Official MINI Installation Instructions and unofficial fitting guides. General model compatibility for each guide is shown, and in the case where a retrofit kit has a single part number, a RealOEM Parts Cross-Reference link is also provided. To ensure compatibility of a retrofit kit, a RealOEM part number search should be done based on model and build date. 'A' : 'B' : 'D' : 'F' : 'G' : 'H' : 'J' : 'M' : 'R' : 'S' : Alloy Pedals Retrofit The instructions and parts required for replacing rubber pedals on 1st Gen models with Cooper S alloy pedals are detailed below. 'Parts Diagram and List' :